The invention relates generally to step stools, and more particularly but not exclusively to convertible step stools for children that have a dual mode: both a single-step mode and a double-step mode.
Children as they grow and gain balance and equilibrium increasingly have need to reach objects higher than they can reach unassisted. A step stool especially designed for children, based about tread width and height, is a solution.
As is true for many products designed for children, a child can quickly outgrow any single piece of equipment. Thus it is common to combine different pieces of equipment to save on space and other costs.
It is also the case that a single height step stool is not always convenient to enable the child to reach desired objects. As a child gains further balance and coordination skills, it would be advantageous to replace a single-step step stool with a double-step step stool. It is not practical to have both types of step stools, nor to replace one with another, particularly when there are children of different ages and skill levels present.
What is needed is a children's convertible step stool that includes both a single-step mode and a double-step mode.